


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anxiety Disorder, Cute Ending, Jungwoo is a baby, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Love at First Sight, Lucas helps Jungwoo open up, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Taeyong is best leader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, baby boy jungwoo, mark is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas





	Untitled

**6:20 PM**

"We're getting another member?"

Mark shrugged."Apparently.At least that's what I heard."Johnny playfully rolled his at him."And we all know that you're a _very_ trusted source."Mark glared at him while the other members laughed.

"Whatever hyung."He said,not even trying to hide the visible smile on his face.


End file.
